


爱难辨

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: ABO | 檀香木x无花果 | 分手后再续情缘，先婚后爱，生子文





	爱难辨

第一至第七话在红豆，第八话开始会在之后逐一发哦。

Ch.1

http://t.cn/AiW3c51Y

Ch.2

http://t.cn/Aijhrxb8

Ch. 3

http://t.cn/AiTyXjss

Ch.4

http://t.cn/AiHrw8CU

Ch.5

http://t.cn/AiQnFP08

Ch.6

https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2459449389099/chapterId/2492516208659/cover/1

Ch.7

https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2459449389099/chapterId/2502519369792/cover/1


End file.
